Heal me
by sofia-carby
Summary: Bella returns to school after "the incident" involving Jacob last spring. She slowly bonds with weird loner Edward Cullen. Can he help her pick up the pieces? Meanwhile strange things happen at the school - and is Edward really who he says he is?


High School. That's gotta be hell on earth. Seriously. After the summer I had it was going to be even worse.

I was a warm September morning when I parked my truck in the lot. The Phoenix heat was worse than ever – I was still secretly hoping that snow soon would come; even though I knew it wouldn't. I'd have to move to a distant place – like Seattle or something.

The school was buzzing with life. Students filled every single spot of the school grounds; there were honking cars, hugging girls, skateboarding guys with backpacks over their shoulders and freshmen; weak in their knees with hopes set high. I snorted. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

I hated all the cheerful people. I hated the cheerleaders and the jocks. I hated that I'd been one of them last year. I hated that I wasn't anymore. I climbed out of my truck and landed rather gratefully on the melting asphalt. Success. I checked my reflection in the window. My brown hair was curly and hung over my shoulders; un-brushed and a total mess. My eyes always got a green tinge in them when I was nervous. They were practically bright green now. I took a deep breath, swung my backpack over my shoulder and headed for the doors.

On the way I counted three snorts, one giggle and a whole lot of whispering. These people; they used to be my friends. I ducked my head even though I'd promised to hold it high.

"Hey Bella!" Uh-oh.

I slowly turned at the sound of the husky voice; already knowing whom it might be. He was like I remembered him. Tall, broad shoulders, big smile, russet skin. Jacob.

I didn't say hello. I just stared at him. Remembering. His sidekick Jessica, my former friend, was nowhere in sight. I took in all 7 feet of him and noted the football he held in a night grip under his right arm. The school star player. It was just as clichéd as it might get.

"So," he began, a big smile on his face. Fuck those dimples. "How was your summer Bells?"

He said it easy, like "the incident" hadn't happened. Like everything was all right.

"It was fine." I said sharply and turned on my heel. My boot caught the sidewalk and I stumbled forward, almost falling to the ground if a pair of tan, muscular arms hadn't caught me. I looked up and Jacob smiled. His black eyes glittered.

"Easy there champ, and why the cold shoulder?"

I felt sick at his touch. I remembered those arms and especially those hands all too well.

"Get your hands off of me," I snapped, fighting the nausea that threatened my composed self. Then I ran.

I busted through the main doors, pushed forward through the big crowd of students; not caring whether they though I was crazy. I just needed some space.

I found that space in the bathroom. I threw the door open and locked it behind me. Then I sank to the cold, disgusting floor; my hands over my face. Thoughts were swirling round round in my aching head, pounding against the walls. Memories mixed with feelings and conversation and last spring made my whole body quiver and I fought back the fucking tears threatening to spill over. I was not going to cry. I. Was. Not. I hadn't ever since "the incident" and I wasn't planning on starting now. I wasn't weak. I wasn't. It was the only tiny piece of dignity I had left and I planned on holding on tight to it. Jacob wasn't going to take that away from me. Not that too.

I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. Get it together damn it.

Then, slowly my muscles relaxed. First my legs, then my arms and then my face. No one was going to hurt me.

I was suddenly aware of the semi-wet floor I was sitting on and the smell that surrounded me. Well, the old janitor hadn't gotten fired at least. This reminded me of last fall, when Jess and I always used to hand in here in-between classes, locking the door so no on could enter, gossiping. I couldn't even remember when she'd told me she and Jacob was an item; it had been far too long since. They probably even started dating in the 5th grade.

Once again nauseous from bad memories I didn't want to relive I opened my eyes. And gasped in shock.

Weird loner Edward Cullen was standing right in front of me. His head was crooked to the side and his face slightly amused.

"Hello." I'd hardly ever heard him speak before, and his voice was deep and – well in loss of other words – velvety.

"Hi."

Those were our first words. Even though we'd been in the same grade since forever, I had never until that day spoken to Edward Cullen. I wasn't keen to do so now though.

"Why are you sitting there?" His brows furrowed and he asked the question rather shyly. Like he wasn't used to talk to girls – or people. I almost chuckled.

"Why do you care?"

" I don't." His tone changed and now I could here he was getting angry, or embarrassed; I couldn't tell.

"Well, then, why the fuck are you standing there, staring? Don't you have some physics homework to do?" I knew I sounded nasty. But I didn't care. I didn't care about people today and all I wanted was to be left alone.

He just looked at me, and – honest to God – he looked hurt. I'd hurt Edward Cullen's feelings – well go figure.

"I'm standing here because you're blocking the door."

Wow. Direct answer.

"Climb out a window, then."

He didn't. He strode over, grabbed me under my elbows and gently lifted me up. Then he put me down on the other side of the room. As if I was as light as a feather. I was too shocked to speak.

"Bye, Isabella."

"Bella," I said weakly and then he was gone.

So – in five minutes I had done two things I never thought would do, ever.

I had touched Jacob.

I had had a conversation with Edward Cullen.

This was a very, very weird start of the school year. I sighed and got up; ignoring the memories of last spring.


End file.
